camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendall Clay
Kendall Oliver Clay (Κένταλ Κλέι) is the Greek demigod son of the Eros, the Greek God of Desire, Affection, and Erotic Love. Additionally, he is also a legacy of Aphrodite and Ares, the Goddess of Love and Beauty and the God of War. He currently resides in the Aphrodite Cabin, there being no Eros Cabin at Camp Half-Blood. He is currently in a relationship with Amour Rivers. Appearance Kendall is a young adult male of average height with ice blue eyes and messy dark brown hair. Kendall has his fair share of scars from battling monsters and has a very visible one that begins in the center of his left palm that branches outwards until reaching across his whole hand. Unlike the rest of the campers, Kendall doesn't like to wear the issued Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, saying "Orange is literally the worst color in the rainbow, next to brown. You won't catch me wearing that shirt even if my life depends on it." '' Instead, you'll normally find him in a pair of black ripped jeans, a white short sleeve t-shirt, a tan hoodie, a black jean jacket, and a pair of high top sneakers. Along with this, Kendall has multiple woven bracelets made by the younger campers that he never takes off. He also has his Camp Half-Blood necklace with 2 beads on it and a steering wheel pendant. Personality Kendall is a naturally cheerful person, constantly joking and playing around. He does have his moments when all the negativity that comes with being a demigod becomes too much and his body just shuts down. Kendall also is a very kind and loyal friend, taking the role of the 'mother hen' in his friend group. He is very willing to go through drastic measures to make sure his friends are safe, even going as far as trying to sacrificing himself. Despite his caring and often selfless attitude, Kendall can get to the point where he just does not care about anything or anyone. This side of Kendall is rarely seen and only comes out when his emotions are pushed to their very limit, like losing a close friend or family member. History How His Parents Met Anya Cooper was a young woman who grew up and lived in Hell's Kitchen, an area in New York where just about anything was allowed. Her uncle Henry raised after her parents died when she was a young girl. Henry wasn't the greatest parental figure, but he did try to give Anya a good life. After she graduated high school, she got a job at a local bar to try and help pay the bills. There she met a handsome young singer who said his name was Jasper. Jasper kept coming back to the bar until the entire staff knew him by name. Slowly over time, Anya started developing feelings for him. One night, Jasper asked her out on a date and she said yes. Over the next couple of months, she and Jasper grew closer and closer, both romantically and physically. One day, during one of her monthly doctor visits, her doctor told her she was pregnant. She wasn't very surprised, she was more worried about how Jasper would react. Later that night, she told Jasper and that was the last night she saw him in person. Kendall's Birth and Adoption After nine long months, Anya gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Anya had decided much earlier in her pregnancy that she would give the baby up for adoption. She met a lovely lesbian couple at an adoption agency who wanted a son. That couple was Amara and Maia Clay, Kendall's adoptive mothers. The first night that he was home with Amara and Maia, a strange man knocked on their door claiming to know Jasper, Kendall's father. This was Favonius, an attendant of Eros. He explained that Jasper was actually a god, Eros in particular and that Kendall was a demigod, about monsters, other demigods and the camps. Amara and Maia almost didn't believe him, but ultimately decided that he didn't have any reason to. Early Life Kendall had quite a nice childhood, his mothers loved him very much and gave him almost anything he wanted, he had dyslexia and ADHD but he was top of his classes, and he had plenty of friends. The night of his 13th birthday, disaster stuck. A trio of Cyclops broke into their house and killed Amara and Maia, who were trying to protect Kendall. Kendall ran away from the scene of the crime, fearing he would get blamed for his mothers' murders. He didn't think pack anything before leaving, and within hours he was hungry and thirsty. After 2 days without food or water, Kendall pasted out in an alley. When he woke, he was laying next to a campfire with a boy around the same age as him. He later found out the boy's name was Quinn, and that he saved him from dying. He was given a choice, go on the run with Quinn or stay in the city. He choose to go with him. Life on the Run Life on the run was hard at times, a lot of nights he and Quinn didn't have a place to sleep or food to eat. Quinn took care of him and acted like he was Kendall's brother. After around a year on the run, they ran into a young girl a year or two younger than them named Brooke. She had lost her family like they had, and didn't have anywhere to go. That moment they decided they were going to protect her with their lives. After they picked up Brooke, he and Quinn were on edge. They were two teenage boys on the run with a young girl and no way to protect themselves. Over time, Brooke became like a little sister to Kendall and Quinn and she thought of them as her one and only family. Abilities General Abilities * [[ADHD|'ADHD']]: Kendall's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. * [[Dyslexia|'Dyslexia']]: Kendall's brain is "hard-wired" for reading Ancient Greek instead of English. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. * 'Omnilingualism: Kendall has the ability to speak 2 different languages without any prior knowledge of them. ** 'Ancient Greek: '''The language that the Greeks spoke during Ancient Greece and is also the language Greek demigods use. ** '''French: '''Kendall is a legacy of Aphrodite, which makes him fluent in French due to it being the "language of love". * '''Enhanced Physical Condition: ' As a demigod, Kendall is faster, stronger, more agile and more durable than a normal mortal. These physical attributes have allowed him to perform feats normal human cannot. * 'Fighting Skills: '''Kendall is naturally talented and excellent at hand-to-hand combat and combat with weapons. Demigod Abilities * 'Pathokinesis: ' Kendall has control over feelings and emotions such as anger, love, hate, etc., thanks to his father and grandparents. * [[Amokinesis|'Amokinesis]]: '''As a son of Eros and legacy of Aphrodite, Kendall has a level of control over the emotions of love, lust, etc., but on a much smaller scale than Eros. ** '''Romantic Omniscience: Kendall always knows who a person is in love with or has/had feelings for. ** Beauty Manipulation: He has magical control over clothes, makeup, and jewelry. * Emotion Reading: As a son of Eros, Kendall is extremely good at reading people's emotions. * Archery: 'As a son of Eros, Kendall is quite an impressive archer, though not as skilled as children of Apollo. * [[Telumkinesis|'Telumkinesis]]' (limited): '''Kendall has some control over weapons, due to being a legacy of Ares. ** '''Weapon Transformation': If Kendall is in some type of dire situation, Kendall can transform almost any weapon into another. ** Weapon Curses: As a legacy of Ares, Kendall is able to place curses on his opponents weapons. * Charmspeak (limited): 'Kendall has the power of charmspeak, which allows him to influence others with enhanced vocal persuasiveness. Magical Items * [[Celestial Bronze|'Celestial Bronze]]' Bow & Arrows: '''Kendall's primary weapon. It vanishes when it isn't needed and reappears once it is. It is also magically strong and springy, but can still be broken. The quiver filled with arrows whose tips are dipped in Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron and Imperial Gold. When not in use, it turns into a steering wheel pendant that he keeps on his Camp necklace. * 'Celestial[[Celestial Bronze| '''Bronze]] Knife: '''A gift from Quinn after joining him on the run. * '''Arrows of Romance: A gift from Eros. Kendall swore never to use them unless a dire situation came about. Gallery Kendall's Bow.PNG|Kendall's bow Kendall's Bow in Pendant Form.PNG|Kendall's bow in pendant form Kendall's Knife.jpg|Kendall's knife Trivia * Kendall is Biromantic and Asexual. * Legally, Quinn is his and Brooke's adopted father, as he adopted them before Kendall left for college. * Kendall hates Italian food. * Kendall enrolled at the State University of New York through a fake name, Aiden Wyatt. * Kendall's favorite color is Navy blue. * Kendall has a younger sister which he has no idea about, named Sophia. Category:Demigod Category:Males Category:Children of Eros Category:Legacies Category:Alive Category:Main Character Category:In A Relationship Category:20 years old Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair